Crynime writing submission
by lightningbug72
Summary: I attempted to script for Crynime (didn't get in) however I still though this was... Good... So why not share it :) T for swears


(Snake and Scott get in an argument when the group leaves them to scout the area.)

1.)

Cry, Red, Russ, Scott, Snake, and Raven are standing in the woods in rain. There's silence except for breathing. (Recent activities include being chased by a wolf. Scott had fallen during the chase resulting in Snake rushing to help him up so his torso, arms, legs, and some of his face has mud covering them. He has scrapes on his forearms from rocks in the mud and he is rubbing his forearms while sitting on some of the gear.) They still need to find civilization to gather more supplies. Red is leaned against Russ. Cry has his hands on his knees, bent down with a small crack in his mask. Raven has her arms crossed over her face with her arms pressing against a tree. Snake has his arms crossed and he looks the most composed. The screen goes to each of them before showing a shot of everyone together.

Cry: [In between breaths] Well shit.

Raven: It could be worse. Maybe.

Russ: We should set up camp or something. Best thing I can come up with.

Red: The wolf?

Scott: [Looks up] That thing gave up when we ran through the thick branches. I don't think it will come back.

Cry: [Groan] What about the deadline?

Raven puts out a finger. Picking her head up slightly.

Raven: [Questioning and somewhat frustrated voice] What about the deadline Cry? We have weeks until the viruses are unleashed.

Snake: [Clears throat] I think it's the only option right now. We risk slipping down the hills if we go further.

Cry stands straighter and runs his fingers through his hair.

Cry: We should at least check what's around us.

Scott: In case there's another wolf? [Sarcastic short laugh] Yeah. I'm stayin' here.

Red: You're such a baby.

Scott: [Somewhat sarcastic voice.] You're not the one who was almost eaten.

Russ: [Looking down at Red] Can't argue with that.

Raven: Well I'm in. I'm not just gonna sit around.

Snake: I'll stay here with him. We can set up the tarp.

Red stretches, skimming her hand against Russ' cheek without realizing it, making Russ grin.

Cry: We should be back in an hour tops. If we're not back by then come looking I guess.

Russ and Red wave backhandedly as they leave.

Snake: Let's get that tarp up Jund.

Scott nods and getting up from the gear, holding his left forearm. The screen goes black and as Snake unzips the bag we see his face (inside the bag) The screen peers behind him from his left shoulder as he takes out a large black tarp. He unfolds the tarp a few times (screen between both of them.) and when he can't hold it anymore, he offers a corner to Scott who smiles weakly and takes the corner, reaching for the other on his side. The screen on Scott's hands while he's grabbing them. The screen goes to Scott's face. His face is full of hesitation and after a moment sighs.

Scott: Thanks for picking me up back there. I probably would have more than scrapes than this if you hadn't.

The screen goes to the both of them for a moment before it goes to Snake who looks up to Scott and he shrugs, fiddling with the tarp more.

Scott: Talk to me Snake. You really saved my ass back there!

Scott stares at Snake before he finally answers.

Snake: Jund. Who would I be if I let you die.

Scott: [Sigh] I never would have expected the help from you to be completely honest.

Snake: [Somewhat angry] What do you mean?

Snake and Scott both reach up to attempt getting the tarp on the branches. When Snake is successful he assures that it will stay for the time being and he walks to Scott's side to get that side of the tarp up too.

Snake: Jund?

Snake gets Scott's side of the tarp up and they work on tying it next. Scott bites his lip.

Scott: You were at the front of the group when running…

Snake: You didn't think I was going to help you? Prevent you from dying?

(Next part of conversation actions. Snake finishes tying his side of the tarp and works on getting his other corner more securely in branches while Scott struggles with his. He finishes his first while Snake finishes his second)

Scott: I am not saying that. I just figured you wouldn't hear me or someth-

Snake: [Cuts off Scott] No you just think I'm that cruel.

Scott: Don't be ridiculous, do you even hear yourself?! You saved my life Snake!

Scott walks to the other side to tie the other side of the tarp up but Snake grabs his shoulder and turns him around forcefully. Glaring at him.

Scott: [Sigh] I didn't think you would be the one to save me. It's just not you to help others.

Snake looks at Scott, taking his hand off his shoulder. He examines Scott's face (apologetic) for a moment before he grabs Scott's jacket with both his hands around his shoulders and shoves him against a tree.

Scott: [Surprised gasp]

Snake: I saved you then soldier, I can kill you now. One less virus to deal with…

Scott turns his face to the right, wincing.

Scott: Please! Think this through!

Snake tightens his grip.

Snake: What the hell Jund!

Scott: [Aggressive tone] Snake! Let me go!

Snake: Why should I? Should I even trust you now?!

Scott starts flailing his arms, hoping to loosen Snake's grasp on his jacket. There's thunder in the distance followed by lightning making the screen go white for a second. When the screen goes back to them Snake has an apologetic face, Scott is still in his clutches with the same attitude as before.

Snake: What just…?

Scott: What just happened is you threatened to kill me! You saved me for god sakes! Why would I not be happy?! Then you do this?! Goddamnit Snake!

Snake: [Calm voice] If you stop. I'll let you go.

Scott: [Aggressive] Why the hell would I calm down?

Snake: So I can let you go.

Scott continues to flail around for a few moments but he eventually stops, hanging his head down.

Scott: [Sigh] Let me go.

Snake releases Scott from his hold and goes to the corner of the tarp that was never tied. After tying that side he goes to the gear, bringing out the first-aid kit. Scott just stands there, leaning against the tree and fiddling with his hands.

Snake: How about we fix you up now.

Scott: [Clears throat]...Yeah.

(Red gets in a fight with Virus!Red.)

2.)

Russ, Red, Cry, Snake, Scott, and Raven are gathered around a fire at night. Some are sleeping and some are not. Red is leaning on Russ sleeping. Cry is lying down on the ground with his head on the gear sleeping. Raven is in the same position as Cry but she has her head on Scott's lap sleeping. Snake is sitting cross legged across from everyone.

Scott: Is she sleeping?

He points his chin in the direction of Red.

Russ: I think so. Wonder what she's dreaming about…

Everyone looks to the fire and the screen goes black. (With the exception of sleeping people of course.)

Red finds herself in a chair in the corner of a bright room with one black corner. Confused, she gets up and skims a finger against the wall as she walks.

Red: [Thoughts.] I didn't fall asleep here I fell asleep with Russ, in the woods. Why the hell am I here?

An unknown voice comes from the the black corner, making Red jump and get closer to the wall.

Virus!Red: [Demeaning voice] Hello Red... Nice seeing you again.

Red: [Under her breath] Shit.

Virus!Red slowly creeps out of the corner.

Virus!Red: You remember me right? Your [demeaning voice] bad side? You might even say in error in your coding, put into a being that you will never be more powerful than.

Red crouches down in a defensive position.

Virus!Red: You might be ecstatic to discover I have even more power in dreams.

Red: [Under her breath] Yeah. You can say ecstatic if you want...

Virus!Red: [Maniac laughter] I think there's only one way to make my point…

Virus!Red makes a move for Red with a ninja run but Red quickly rolls out of the way in the direction of the chair. Virus!Red glides to a stop toward the wall as Red is running toward another corner. Virus!Red raises the terrain with a swift move of her hand and there's now a small black wall in the middle of the white room. Red runs back in the direction of the chair and just as she reaches it Virus!Red takes it apart with a flick of the wrist. Red grins devilishly, picking up two legs of the chair and running at Virus!Red with them behind her. Red hits Virus!Red with one of the chair legs, swinging with the other but Virus!Red backflips before the second hit is made. Virus!Red's fingertips turn bladelike and Virus!Red runs at Red, making a gash on the side of her cheek. Red ducks as the second swing is made and rolls away.

Red: [Panting]

Virus!Red: [Snarl] If I wanted to keep going I could… I'll take care of you when the time runs out...

Virus!Red flicks her wrist and the scenery goes black and then shortly after back to the campfire. Red sits up quickly, reaching for her face and everyone awake looks worriedly in her direction.

Red: [Shriek and heavy breathing.]

Russ: Red? Are you okay..?

The gash on Red's cheek from before slowly appears again.

Scott: What the hell just happened?!

Snake gets up and takes the first-aid kit sitting beside the gear and rummages through it.

Red: [Stuttering] T-the virus! I-it's…

Russ: [Sigh] Goddamnit…

Russ hugs her tightly as Cry slowly gains consciousness.

(Cry has a vivid nightmare and ends up going for a walk.)

3.)

Cry wanders through a large unwelcoming house with half of his mask broken. Every corridor seems to lead to the same place, with every steel door locked he has no choice but to continue walking through the dimly lit hallways. He's shaking and his breath is showing in steam clouds, the floor creaks with every step and every once in a while curtains on the boarded windows sway with no wind. After a while of walking, he stumbles across a steel door like all the others but with a faint light source coming out the bottom. He cautiously approaches the door and after a moment he hesitantly reaches for the doorknob, wincing. The door makes a click and it is swung open with no help from anyone. Standing in the middle is Red, there's a flickering light bulb hung over her, dangling from a string. The room has blood on the walls and floor surrounding Red but that's all that's in the room.

Cry: [Nervous laughing.] Red, it's just you. Why the fuck are we here?

Silence and the smile on Cry's face slowly fades away.

Cry: Re-

Red runs at Cry, her face slowly turning black and a wide grin spreading across her face.

Virus!Red: [Screech interrupting Cry's sentence.]

Cry: [Shout.] Red what are you doing?!

Cry runs out into the corridor, and starts running as fast as he can to the right, Virus!Red chases him in a ninja run her entire body now black and short blue stripes stretch across her face and arms. Virus!Red's voice echoes through Cry's head making him hold his hands to his ears, he whines with tears starting to run down his cheeks.

Virus!Red: It's futile to run friend, I control this place. Where the paths lead, where they end, where they start…

Cry reaches a dead end and starts pounding on the wall, tears still streaming down his cheeks he sinks to the floor, pounding more.

Virus!Red: Oh? Dead end? Shame. You were doing so well…

Virus!Red slows to a walk.

Virus!Red: [Humming.]

She reaches Cry and just when she touches him on the shoulder the screen goes black. In a different surrounding (bedroom) (No mask) Cry's eyes shoot open. He shoots up in bed.

Cry: [Squeals.]

He has sweat beads on his forehead and his hair is wet (from the sweat)

Cry: Red…

Cry runs his fingers through his hair, slicking it back slightly before Cat jumps on the bed and rubs against him, meowing.

Cry: [Thoughts] What was that about? [Sigh] I need a walk. It will cool me down.

He puts on his clothes (Pants, shirt, and green sweatshirt.) He leans against the doorframe while slipping on his converse, he leaves down the sidewalk going left.


End file.
